Welcome Home
by CelestialTomatoMonkey
Summary: Ancient Egypt fic. The Thief King has been gone for so long, and Malik is getting lonely. He can't stop thinking about Akefia and it's driving him mad. The thief is in for a pleasant surprise when he finally does return. summary sucks, the story is better... hopefully. WARNING: This story contains Yaoi and I'm pretty sure it's also PWP. Don't like, don't read.


_Hey everybody! Guess what? My friend said I would never post this story. And guess what? I'm posting this story. TAKE THAT, RYOU-LAMB! This could also count as another part of your way late birthday gift, even though this story was made from my boredom the other day. Anyway, to all you other people; enjoy my crappy, half-assed Citronshipping fic. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor am I making any profit off of this fic. This is PWP just to warn you. So if you don't like yaoi, then hit the back button now._

**/\\\**

Lately, Akefia had been so busy. The thief was almost constantly running around robbing tombs and the palace and just tormenting the Pharaoh in general. All the while he was dodging guards and priests, most of all the High Priest Seth and Mahaad. This of course, meant that the devilish man had little to no time at all for Malik.

Malik was used to Akefia going off to do his own things for maybe a full week every now and then, but now it was going on an entire month. The blonde was getting lonely though, and in more than one way.

Malik longed for Akefia's beautiful bronzed skin and defined muscle, his wild silvery white hair; mischievous periwinkle eyes that shown like blown glass, and his angular, chiseled face. He ached to be held in Akefia's strong arms, to be pressed against his warm and very firm body. Malik wanted to feel those heated kisses on his lips and down his neck and hear those suggestive purrs and whispers in his ear that promised him the precious pleasures of the night.

There was nothing Malik could do about it, though. He just couldn't stop craving the Thief King's touch, but there was also no way he could force him to come home. If Akefia wanted to go out, then gods be damned he was going to go out and stay out for as long as he pleased.

Unfortunately for Malik, Akefia was out for much longer than normal. He wondered at least twice a day (and at least twice an hour during the night) if Akefia was okay out there in the desert. Why wouldn't he be, though; Akefia was the great Thief King.

Still… Malik couldn't help but feel neglected.

The blonde sighed, wandering the halls of the hideout aimlessly to pass the time. It was probably very selfish of him to want Akefia back right now, but he did; he wanted the Thief King home. The young Egyptian wanted his lover back safely and by his side.

Needless to say, when the thief finally did come home, he came home to his arms full of Malik. "Well, hello there. What are you doing, my dear?" Akefia tilted his head as he looked down at the shorter man.

Malik looked up from burying his face in Akefia's chest, trying to look annoyed. In the thief's eyes, he was probably failing to do so. "You've been gone for a whole month, you bastard." Malik tried to glare up at him, but the glare came out looking more like a pout than anything else. Akefia smirked and raised a hand to cup Malik's tanned face and pressed his thumb gently against the blonde's lips, chuckling in obvious amusement.

"Ah, so I have." He lifted his other hand to join the first one so that he held Malik's face. Akefia shifted back a bit so he could lean down, his face only inches away from the blonde's. "I apologize for leaving you for so long, my sweet, and beg your forgiveness." There was no small amount of teasing in the Thief King's voice. Malik rolled his olive green eyes at the near mocking apology. "You don't have my forgiveness; not yet, anyway." He might as well play along. It might just get him some time with his lover if he humored him. "I want much more than just an apology before you have it." It was clear that this was amusing Akefia, the devilish smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes said it all.

"Then pray tell, my sweet; how shall I appease you?" Akefia leaned in a little more so that their foreheads were pressed lightly together. Malik huffed, crossing his arms. Was there no way to wipe that smirk off the man's face?

Probably not.

At least now Malik was managing to keep an annoyed expression in place, though he still looked a little pouty. "You can start by making up for lost time." He glanced down the hall in the direction of the Thief King's bedroom. It wasn't too far away; just a few corridors and bends and a few other doors here and there along the walls.

The bed had been a lonely place over the past few weeks in Akefia's absence. Before Malik knew it, he was swept off his feet and carried down the hall by his eager thief. "You had better make this good… bastard." The blonde muttered, shifting in Akefia's arms. His comment drew a chuckle from the taller man, periwinkle eyes half lidded and sultry as he glanced down for a second at Malik.

Malik gasped as he was thrown rather unceremoniously down onto the large bed. Akefia was quick to follow him down, crawling onto the bed and over the smaller Egyptian's prone form. He wasted no time in leaning down to crush their lips together in a brutal kiss.

Akefia tilted his head to deepen the kiss, nipping at Malik's lower lip to ask for entrance. With a little convincing, Malik parted his lips to let Akefia map out his mouth all over again. Just because he was eager as well and wanted the thief didn't mean he had to be submissive right away.

The blonde shivered as the kiss was broken and Akefia's warm, calloused hands slid under his tunic to run up his thighs. He couldn't help but lean into the familiar touch. This man knew all the right places to put his hands. It was absolutely wonderful, and he could never get enough of it.

Those same warm hands pushed Malik's tunic up before it was pulled off over his head and flung away. Almost as soon as the clothing had been pulled away, his skin was practically attacked.

Akefia bit at Malik's neck and newly revealed shoulders, renewing the love bites that had faded while he was away. He soothed the angry bite marks with kisses, lapping up the few drops of blood that beaded from some of them where he had broken the skin. All the while the thief's hands roamed over Malik's now bare body without restraint. Malik squirmed under him, a healthy flush spreading over his face. There was no way he could stop the sounds that started to bubble up as Akefia's talented hands and mouth worked over his willing body.

Malik frowned, brows furrowed as Akefia moved down his body to his sensitive inner thigh. "W-what are you doing?" he slowly sat up to watch, confusion and curiosity flickering in his cloudy green eyes. The only answer he got from Akefia was a smug smirk.

Wind chapped lips were pressed against the soft skin for a few seconds before Akefia's tongue began to lap at the spot he had chosen. It was an odd, but not unpleasant sensation.

Before long, Akefia was sucking and nipping at the spot of sensitive skin. After a little more attention to the area, he had made a dark, reddish-purple mark on Malik's inner thigh. The whole time, Malik had been torn between giggling and moaning. Akefia's hair brushing against his skin made him ticklish, but having the thief's mouth on such a place felt good; even though the feeling was a little unusual.

Akefia leaned back far enough to view his work, humming appreciatively before his gaze slowly traveled up Malik's body. Malik was by far, his most prized treasure. After allowing himself a moment more to look over the young man's body, he moved back up for yet another fierce, demanding kiss.

The Thief King eagerly swallowed up every moan and mewl and gasp that came from Malik's lips as he pleasured him. The blonde seemed to arch into every teasing touch, writhing under Akefia. However good it felt though, it wasn't enough, and Malik was getting impatient. He wanted Akefia, and he wanted him now.

Malik grabbed one of Akefia's wrists, using his other hand to push the deep red cloak back from the thief's shoulders. He paused and spared a second or two to glance over the bronze skin and well-toned chest and stomach before looking up into his eyes. Malik's own eyes were glazed over with lust and his face was covered in a heavy flush.

Akefia knew that needy expression well and was all too happy to get his own clothes out of the way. Without any further prompting, he reached for the small, half empty jar of oil. It _had_ been a month, so Malik would need a little extra preparation. Besides, it meant that he got another chance to tease the blonde.

The cork on the jar came off with a small pop. Malik squirmed as he watched Akefia pour some of the oil onto his fingers. It felt like so long since they had last done this. The smaller Egyptian spread his legs for the thief, breath hitching as he settled between them.

Malik gasped and arched up a bit when Akefia slid the first digit into him. "A-ah… Akefia…~" the intrusive feeling was familiar enough, so it didn't bother him as much as it used to.

It didn't take long for Akefia to push in a second, then a third finger. He crooked, curled, splayed, and pumped his fingers, thoroughly enjoying how Malik writhed and bucked underneath him. "A-Akef-fia… please…!" Malik needed him right now. After a little more teasing, Akefia took mercy on his lover. "As you wish, my dear~" he pulled his fingers away and reached for the jar of oil again. The Thief King poured a generous amount into his hand before rubbing it over his cock.

Malik shifted, latching onto Akefia as he moved over him. He took a brief moment to line himself up with the blonde, pressing a chaste kiss to Malik's lips. With that, Akefia snapped his hips forward and entered Malik in one fluid motion.

Malik cried out, back arching as he was stretched. It stung a little, but it was nowhere near as painful as it had been the first time. He shivered and hooked his legs around Akefia's waist to pull him closer and deeper. He could feel the thief shift above him, vaguely registering that he was saying something softly. Whether it was to Malik or to himself, he had no idea. Then he said something that was a little more intelligible.

"Nnh… Gods, Malik…" Akefia bowed his head and grit his teeth, fingers curling in the sheets by Malik's head. Malik had such a greedy body; it felt like he was being sucked in. he could feel his lover's hot walls clamp snugly around him in the most sinful way.

Malik's hips twitched up and he whined quietly, giving the Thief King a desperate look. "Please… Akefia, m-move." He didn't need to be told twice. As soon as those words got past Malik's swollen lips, Akefia grabbed the blonde's hips and began to pound into him with little regard to anything else. The rest of the world could wait until later; much later.

A scream tore itself from Malik's throat as he clung to Akefia, digging his nails into his bronze skin enough to draw blood. Malik was a screamer, and the thief absolutely loved it. He growled and bent his head down to add more bite marks to the others, hardly registering the stinging in his back as Malik dragged his nails downward, leaving angry red lines in his wake.

The pleasure and the needy sounds were delicious. Akefia was doing everything to get more of those screams, urging more and more from the younger man. Most of all, he was eager to hear Malik scream his name. Malik was begging for more; harder, faster. The Thief King was all too happy to comply with his wants. "A-anything for you, my sweet…~" He could see the tears of pleasure shining in Malik's clouded eyes.

All too soon though, teasing heat pooled in Malik's belly. "A-Akefia, I c-can't…! I'm coming!" he choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as his body was wracked with wave upon wave of pleasure. Malik arched up off the bed when Akefia grabbed his aching member and began to pump it in time with his wild thrusts.

"A-Akefia!" Finally, he came with a wail. Malik's eyes rolled back and he slumped, trembling and mewling as the thief continued to pound into him. However, Akefia couldn't last much longer.

With a few more erratic thrusts, the thief came into Malik's shaking body. Malik whimpered at the feeling of being filled, pawing weakly at Akefia's back after the other collapsed on top of him. The Thief King just closed his eyes, breathing harshly against the blonde's neck and relishing the feel of his lover's walls fluttering around him. They just lay there for a moment and basked in the afterglow, the only sounds in the room were now their ragged breathing.

Once he had recovered enough strength, Akefia lifted himself up and pulled out. He fell next to the blonde and pulled their sweaty bodies closer together. "Gods… Akefia, o-oh gods…" Malik groaned and pressed himself closer.

"Mm… We haven't even started, dear." The thief chuckled breathlessly and propped himself up on one elbow, brushing away a lock of golden hair from Malik's face. Yes, he was definitely going to make up for lost time. He wouldn't disappoint, that was for sure. Malik managed an appreciative purr and lifted a hand to lazily trace patterns on Akefia's chest.

They used up the last of the oil that night and Malik was sure to be very sore in the morning. He couldn't be bothered with that right now, though. Their night was fun and Akefia promised to stay home for a while. "Welcome home, Akefia; I missed your sorry ass." Malik hummed, snuggling closer against the thief's chest. Akefia snorted, but planted a light kiss on Malik's forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "As I missed you, my sweet."

End

**/\\\ **

_Tada! How did you like my brain vomit? I know it probably isn't that great and I probably just wasted about 2,000 words and two days of my life writing this, but whatever. I hope you R&R, but no flames, please. I will also take requests for those of you who might want pointless fluff, pointless smut, or a little two-shot. But keep in mind that I am lazy and I might not ever post it. It literally took all my willpower and the desire to prove my friend wrong to actually get this done. But, give me some motivation and a short description of what you want me to write and I'll see what I can do. I realize that most if not all of you can write your own fics, but sometimes it's nice to have someone write them for you. I'll PM you if I ever write and post your requested fics._


End file.
